


Koneko.

by SummerFaerie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Levi, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFaerie/pseuds/SummerFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi is drunk, Eren sees him and recognises him from his coffee shop. Levi found kittens and is like 'Ima keep them', Eren helps and stays over. Levi hates how alcohol opens him and Eren thinks he’s just too sexy in a t-shirt and sweats (than the dress shirt he’s always in).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koneko.

**‘It was just past midnight when I start walking home. I worked the closing shift at Cafe Shiganshina which finishes at 12. I had to lock up and then I had to walk twenty minutes down the road to my apartment. I did this six days a week, the day was a Friday (technically Saturday, but it’s not actually the day until I wake up in my mind). I never wanted to work in Armin’s parents’ cafe but I didn’t want to live with my parents anymore. Mikasa had wanted to get live together but _dear gods_ I wanted independence. So I asked for a job in the small cafe tucked in a corner off of road Maria. The shop had a small bar towards the back with four chairs in front and a space for no more than two people and a place to make the coffee behind where I sat. The rest of the place consisted of four walls, a back room for employees behind me, six small tables and one large table and a small, square stage in the corner where we sometime had entertainment. The front of the cafe was a large window so people could see inside. We had yellow lights, and overall it looked quite comfy.**

**Slowly but surely I got the money together for a deposit, I was ecstatic. That was over four months ago. I had been working in the shop for twice that and once I had got into the routine of being the last barista standing, as I like to put it, I found I enjoyed it. My schooling for Art, and taking a university course in design was becoming useful as I learnt to draw on coffee. I got compliments for it, which boosted my want to get better at it.**

**As I walked home I was dwelling on what had happened over the day. Literally nothing had happened.**

**It was a quiet evening, which for some reason made it more tiring. Nobody interesting had came into the shop. Few of the regulars had come in, especially my favourite short person. The strangely attractive short guy with the cold eyes and undercut that always wore a suit had defiantly not made an appearance today, which was weird. He always came in, Monday to Friday he trudged through the door at about nine in the evening when nearly nobody came in and ordered a black coffee.**

**\---**

**When I had first encountered him I was warned that he was rude. They were right. He rarely said thank you and took to calling me ‘brat’. On my first evening shift, he was the most vivid memory.**

**The only things he said were ‘So they replaced Dot with a brat huh?’ and ‘one large black coffee, kid’.**

**I had utterly hated him in the beginning, all he did was grumble, then go sit in the corner and start doing things on his phone with that scowl permanently fixed on his face. After a week he had passed my barrier.**

**“What’s your problem?” I had asked quite spitefully. He had simply replied with a “That’s no way to talk to a regular customer,” and took his coffee.**

**After another few days I tried talking to him more casually, he had started to make me curious and that was never a good thing because then my determination came out.**

**“Why do you come here every day?” I asked as politely as I could.**

**“Here I was thinking you wasn’t going to talk to me anymore.” I started to glare but he continued. “I like the coffee beans they use, you have some work to do though.”**

**A week after that had had a loud, brown haired woman who was also wearing a suit walk in with him, chattering enthusiastically. As soon as she took a step in the door she grew louder. She stopped put her arms out for the man to stop too. He did.**

**“Is this the cutie you were talking about?! The one who’s coffee isn’t as good as Dot’s?!” She practically screamed at him. The man’s scowl transformed into a purely murderous look that would make any sane man run crying for the hills, had it been directed at them. I watched uncomfortably from my position behind the bar opposite the door which coffee was made behind. The woman however just looked at him and grinned.**

**“Ohhno you don’t,” he began but he was too late. She ran over and grabbed me by the arm, pulling my closer and into a hug. I stiffened and she pulled away.**

**“Don’t be uncomfortable! I’m Hange, Levi’s co-worker and best friend!” She chirped happily.**

**“So that’s his name,” I said quietly. My brain had the tendency to slip whatever I thought out and Hange cackled and pulled the now-named-man over.**

**I instantly liked the woman, she was fun, interesting and happy. She also had Levi sitting with her on one of the few stools by the bar rather than in the corner while he typed on his phone and I shared happy banter with his accomplice. I was over all pleased that only one other person set foot in the cafe that evening.**

**The day after (once I had done a lot of dwelling on the previous evening) I had decided  although I still didn’t like the guy, Levi clearly wasn’t such a mean guy, so I’d talk to him.**

**“Hello Levi,” I said smugly when I saw him walk in. When he glared at me most of my bravado fell away.**

**“Uck, brat, coffee, now,” so I set on his coffee. When I placed it in front of him I offered him a small smile.**

**“Enjoy,” he ignored me and walked off.**

**Hange joined him once every week or two and I enjoyed those visits. After about a month, one day when she was there Levi informed me of something that made me swell with pride. They were both sitting at the bar (as per usual when Hange joined them). “You’re getting good brat, it’s almost up to my standards,” he told me as he took a sip. I grinned widely and his face didn’t change. My determination flurried after that. I vowed I would get my coffee to Levi’s standard and that I would make him smile.**

**I had told Armin this to which he laughed and stated smugly that he knew what was going on. I had no idea what he was talking about and I brooded over it for days.**

**I had started by talking to him normally, it didn’t do much. So I decided to tell him jokes. Once I decided this, I found out there were very few opportunities to tell them. Then a brilliant idea struck me. I would tell him coffee jokes. I only figured this out two months ago, and I was so disappointed in myself for not thinking of it sooner. It had taken me six months to think of a decent idea.**

**I had all my friends compile tonnes of jokes. They were all terrible but I decided I’d use them anyway.**

**“You hold your cup really weirdly,” I told him one day, he had started sitting at the bar more. When he didn’t respond I threw caution to the wind and decided to embarrass myself.**

**“Did you know that stealing someone's coffee is called ‘ _mugging_ ’” I giggled a little at the terrible joke as Levi lifted his eyes to glare at me. They didn’t effect me much by now.**

**“ _That_ was _the wors_ t thing I have ever heard.” and I saw the tiniest of smirks on his lips. I mentally self-fived myself as I carried on.**

**“What do you call a sad coffee?” He was still looking at me and I realised I actually looked forward to his visits, he was stability. A hard shell I wanted to crack. A glare that didn’t really care. I wanted to make his smile, I smiled wider and carried on.“ _A depresso_!”.**

**“Stick to the day job, brat.” He rolled his eyes. A step!**

**The jokes only get worse, never better. I started to tell them everyday as he walked into the shop. After a week I was telling them to all my customers and printing pictures with terrible coffee jokes on them to pin of the shop walls.**

**“What’s the best Beatles song?” I asked Levi one day from over my shoulder as I made his coffee. He made a face like he wanted to punch my words in the face.**

**“Latte Be!” I spoke as I laughed. As I handed him his coffee he hit the side of my head then walked over to his corner.**

**Another was “What do you call a cow who's just given birth? _De-calf-inated_!” to which he replied “It doesn’t get better,” and sat down by the counter.**

**The next time Hange came in, I hadn’t even had time to tell a joke as she ran in through the door Levi held open for her, slammed her hands down on the bench in front of my face. I jumped up, startled from my sitting position where I was cramming for exams and almost toppled backwards. She was smiling like a hyena as she almost shouted “Drinking too much coffee can cause a latte problems!”  Clearly pleased with herself, she hit Levi on the back who had appeared next to her.**

**He coughed and said in a monotone voice “Snakes don't drink coffee because it makes them _viperactive._ ” Hange screamed a ‘YESS’ much to the distain of the couple making gooey-eyes at the front of the shop. I was grinning like a maniac as I countered “ I have heard that if your partner makes bad coffee, that is _grounds_ for divorce.”**

**And I swear to god I saw his lips twitch into a smile, if only for a millisecond.**

**I had soon ran out of jokes, the running only casted for a couple of weeks so I switched to regular, quite funny puns. I had even put some sly references to Doctor who and the like in to see what kind of TV he watched.**

**\---**

**And that’s how I had became friends with a kinda-hot, secretive 30 year old man who drank coffee everyday in the evening and sometimes told me jokes back (only ever about poop though) when he had a friend with him.**

**Walking around the last corner from my apartment block I could hear meowing and cooing sounds. I guessed someone had found a cat and I didn’t care until I saw who had found the cat. I stopped in my tracks and gaped at the sight before me. A man with black hair wearing a dark grey suit with the jacket on the floor next to him was petting four kittens in a cardboard box. The man was Levi; Levi was drunk.**

**“Oh. My. Gods.” I breathed as I marvelled at the spectacle in front of me.**

**Levi turned at the noise, “Ahh it’s you, brat. Eren.” He shook his head, nodded at me and turned back to stroke the kittens some more.**

**“What are you doing?” I questioned. I tried to be serious but it was all too hilarious. “Drinking, Hange. PfftI hate going out on Fridays. Home,” he pointed at my building, what? He must live there too. Wow. “I found some cats,” he concluded. He picked one up and held it out to me. It had neat(ish) blonde fur and blue eyes. It also had bushy tufts of slightly darker fur above it’s eyes that made it look like it had huge eyebrows. “Fucking Erwin cat,” Levi stated as I took it from him. It was adorable, fluffy (and extremely funny looking).**

**“What are you going to do with them?” Levi then stood up, box in arms and stood by my side. Looking at me he said, quite seriously (as well as you could when drunk, unfortunately he slurred a bit) “I’m going to keep them, idiot.”**

**“But you’re drunk,” I stated. “It doesn’t matter, I like cats, they’re adorable, loving yet don’t care as much as humans do. Also, they’re clean.” I found the last statement weird but I decided to help him to his flat.**

**Holding the kittens while Levi lent against a wall, we waited for the lift in our building.**

**“I live in this block too,” I decided to tell him. He grunted and turned so his forehead was on the cool wall.**

**“That’s nice, I like you” he mumbled so quietly I thought I heard wrong.**

**The friendly chime of the elevator signalled we could head in. Pulling Levi by the arm, I stepped inside. Levi pressed the top floor button. He must get paid much more than I do to afford one of those flats, I thought. Unfortunately, I also said it out loud.**

**“Probably, also I didn’t want to live in one of those shitty flats poorly paid students live in. Like you.” Levi replied.**

**“Well that was uncalled for,” I mumbled under my breath, Levi ruffled my hair as he stepped out the lift, stumbled and grabbed me for support.**

**The kittens were trudging around their little box in a circle, which I thought was strange. They were almost organised.**

**Levi silently opened his door and I led in. I was about to step into the open-plan living room when Levi caught my arm.**

**“Take your shoes off,” he stated. I did as told and Levi did the same. I took the kitten box and put it in the middle of the floor. The living room and kitchen was the same size as nearly my whole flat. The room was huge with nothing separating it from the door, a small balcony opposite the door and glass, sliding doors which opened to it. The floor was a light, wooden design laminate and the walls were pristine white. There was a TV hanging on the right wall, with a bench underneath it that held cupboards and one photo of Levi, Hange and a bunch of other people. It was next to a hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom and opposite a large, dark red leather sofa that could comfortably sit four people. A mahogany coffee table sat in front of it. By the balcony door was a single seat chair of the same design and behind the sofa, just outside where the kitchen started was a brown table. The kitchen was to the left of the room, big enough for two people to easily move and work together inside. The kitchen had the same colour scheme of dark red and white.**

**I turned to look at Levi who was still at the door and almost smiling. That was the weirdest thing yet.**

**“Are you okay?” I asked as he made a face.**

**“One second,” he replied and walked down the hallway to the right and into a small room which I guess was the bathroom as the whole thing was white. He closed the door and I heard him being sick. I cringed and turned to walk to the kitchen. Prying through cupboards I found a glass which I filled with water and handed to Levi as he walked in about ten minutes later, looking slightly less intoxicated and smelling of mint.**

**“Bed?” I questioned and he nodded in response. I followed him as he walked into his bedroom. His room was large, with a king sized bed in the middle of one wall, a small table to each side, one held an alarm and the other a drink. A TV was above a desk opposite to the bed. A small chair sat in the far corner of the room, to the other corner was a door which seemingly led to a walk in wardrobe.**

_**His whole flat was amazingly clean and precise.** _

**“Do you have any spare quilts?” I asked.**

**“Quilt in the wardrobe, blankets in that box,” he stated, pointing towards a woven box to the right of the door as you walk in the room. I took the quilt and two fluffy, white blankets, I was standing at the door to the room as Levi spoke “What are you doing?”**

**“I’m going to camp on your sofa, your not capable to look after the kittens tonight and I’ll be here if you need aspirin, or anything.” I replied, smiling at him. He held out his index finger as to say ‘one moment’ and he walked into his wardrobe and emerged carrying a large white t-shirt. He came over and handed it to me.**

**“Don’t sleep in your work shirt,” he answered my silent question. I was just out the door when he stepped forward. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him again. I was still smiling as he pulled me down and brought our lips together. I tensed for a moment before settling into the kiss. He pulled away slowly and said ‘goodnight’ before turning and walking back into his room and closing the door.**

**I stood for a few minutes, feeling confused and all around weird. Slowly, I turned and walked into the living room where I folded the two blankets, scooped up the kittens and placed them on the blankets at the end of the sofa. Then after changing my shirt and folding the one I was wearing up, I laid down using the arm of the couch as a pillow and snuggling into the clean smelling quilt I got form Levi’s cupboard. I thought about my night, what had happened and how I felt toward Levi.**

**\---**

**I woke up slowly in the morning, registering I was not at home, was defiantly on a couch and I could hear meowing, I sat up. We hadn’t closed the curtains last night so sunlight was streaming through the window. I checked my phone to find it was only half six in the morning. On a Saturday. Finding this incredibly depressing I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I raided all of Levi’s cupboards to find his medicine. I took out pills for headaches and got a glass of water which I left on the side and would give to Levi when he woke. Looking in the fridge, he took out a roll and some ham and went to turn on the TV. I sat on the couch eating his roll while I fed the kittens ham and watched TV for around an hour until I heard Levi groan from the other room. Standing up, I grabbed the water and pain-killers, picked up the ‘fucking Erwin cat’ and headed into Levi’s room.**

**“Feeling any good?” I asked giggling a bit at Levi’s bed head as he sat up. I passed the contents of my hands to Levi and put the kitten by his side. I sat down on the end of his bed and ruffled my hair to get rid of my own bed- head (which I had forgotten about) until Levi had finished.**

**“Good morning,” Levi stated.**

**“Last night was eventful,” I added, smiling. Levi pushed up and got out of bed. He picked up the kitten and started stroking it as he walked out the room. I stared at his for a second before following. Fucking hell, _Levi was hot_. I had felt bad for calling him kinda-hot in my mind now. I’d never seen him in anything but a suit and here he was in sweat pants and a t-shirt that was just a little too tight and I could he the outline of his muscled underneath. I hoped my breath hadn’t caught, as I sat on the couch. Levi walked into the kitchen, then returned with another glass of water. I sat staring at him as he sat on the couch next to me.**

**“So...” I started.**

**“Thanks for helping last night, Eren.” Levi stated, dragging a hand through his hair, I hoped I hadn’t drooled. That was the moment I understood what Armin had said. He had know all along that I had a crush on this man, that’s why I wanted to make him smile, and that’s why I did what I had done the night before.**

**“You kissed me yesterday, what did that mean?” I blurted out, I needed to know.**

**Levi looked kind of awkward as he replied.**

**“Well, I don’t know. I do like you, I enjoy your company, your coffee, your awful jokes. I hate being drunk, it opens my thoughts too much.” He stated.**

**I stared dumbfound at him as I replied “I like you too, you know.”**

**“But you’re so young,” he continued.**

**“But you kissed me,” I countered. I clearly wasn’t making myself clear enough. I leaned forward and caught his lips with mine. He kissed back, leaning down onto the couch. I slid on top of him and kept our lips entwined. One of my hands was under his shirt, the other tangled in the back of his hear. His hands were on my back and the nape of my neck. It became messy as we tried to convey our thoughts to each other through our kiss. We stayed like that for the best part of fifteen minutes until I broke the kiss and sat up, pulling Levi with me. I felt slightly light-headed and awfully happy as I grinned wide and asked “Be my boyfriend?”.**

**“Okay.”’**

\---

I clapped my hands together as I finished my story. Levi had his arm around me on the love seat as our adopted twins, one boy, one girl sat across from us on our old red leather sofa.

“And that was the story of how your father and I became a couple, and it happened on that sofa.”

“Eewww!”they chanted in unison. I turned my head and Pecked Levi on the lips.

I beamed.Four years after that Levi had proposed, we had an indoor, Autumn wedding with only our close friends and family. Armin was my best man and I insisted Levi have Hange as a bridesmaid. This had annoyed him greatly but I made him walk down the isle with Hange following. It was beautiful, I had argued since he had got to propose (I wanted to), he had to walk down the isle and I’d beam at him from the end. Mikasa had said it was disgusting when we full on made out at the end but my dad had said it was cute.

After that we moved into a bigger place, still on the edge of the same city and re-new Levi’s sense of style. We had kept the couch set because it was so comfy and had gotten a love seat in the same colour so Levi wouldn’t moan about things being different. Six months later we had fostered a pair of six-year-old twins. We had adopted them two years later and have had an incredibly happy family. We grew and changed together, I’m neater, Levi smiles more and all our friends coo over our well-mannered, beautiful children.

I am happy.

“Dad, that took way too long. It could have taken half that time if you didn’t move your arms so much.”

 _We_ are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooo.  
> This took me way to long to write for what it was worth. Hope you liked it!  
> \- fairiesteel.tumblr.com
> 
> (btw koneko means kitten if you didn't know)


End file.
